Hunter and Prey
by Yurusane
Summary: Rumours to uphold. Merciless Killers who were once innocent. Prologue of a Dark Fic. Sakura as one of the Legendary Killers.


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Author's Note: I'm lazy

Pre-reader: TokehGecko

Summary: I'm too lazy

They had found themselves in quite the predicament. A Squad of five men, on a high-ranked mission, were on their way back home, peacefully... Until they noticed someone was following them.

"Who are you?" The leader yelled out, his voice seemingly making the leafs of the trees tremble. "Show yourself!"

"Taichou... We shouldn't dwell too long here." One of his subordinates whimpered. "For all we know, it could be-"

He was cut off by another subordinate. "Tcheh, you're new in our squad, rookie. Let the Captain decide. He's one of the strongest Shinobis of our Village. It doesn't matter who is out there. Even if it was Yakushi Kabuto-sama, we'd still prevail."

"But-"

"Be quiet." The captain barked. "Someone's coming."

"Kidoumaru-taichou..." One of them whispered, slightly in fear and impatience.

In front of them, a woman appeared, mask firmly on her face. Her figure indicated to the men she was definitely woman.

"See, rookie? It's just a woman."

The Captain however, sensed that this was no ordinary Shinobi. "Be on guard. This one's dangerous. Who are you?" Kidoumaru's eyes widened as he saw a headband hanging on her belt.

Before the woman answered, the men behind Kidoumaru were all dead... The spider-like man himself was frozen on the spot as the woman was now behind him. "I am Death..."

Normally, Kidoumaru would snort at a sentence like that, but now, he was frozen in fear. This woman was way too much for him...

"I heard your subordinate say your name... Kidoumaru... If I know my history, you were one of Orochimaru's Gates. Didn't you die?" The woman dangerously whispered as her Killing Intent was playing with Kidoumaru's mind.

"A-ah... Orochimaru-sama has found a way..." He stuttered. "Found away to resurrect us, completely..."

"I see." She suddenly stabbed him in his chest, but not really deep. "A warning." She explained. "Tell your master to not roam the lands too freely. Cross the paths I take, and he'll be taken down."

Kidoumaru nodded his head, but the woman was already gone.

'A Leaf Shinobi... So the rumours are true... They're really still out there...' Kidoumaru thought as he put some medicine on the wound and thanked the gods he was still alive. 'Only few have survived encounters with Leaf Shinobis... Even then, no one believes they're still out there... Who was this woman?'

**Hunters and Prey**

- Prologue

"A Leaf Shinobi?" A voice chuckled as a quite serious looking Captain entered the room he was in. "I suppose it truly is possible. But then, there would only be five of them, at most... Tell me, who was it?"

Kidoumaru nodded his head. "It was a woman."

Kabuto's eyes behind his glasses narrowed. 'Three possibilities...'

"She said that our master should watch where he goes... If he steps on her land, she will lash out..."

'Haruno Sakura... The other, the Genjutsu Specialist, would not speak like that. So, it looks like we'll be hunting on a pink-haired woman, then. Or could it be the other...?' Kabuto chuckled again and shrugged. "I see. Take out all Gates and then, let's take care of this nuisance."

Behind Kabuto, a few Shinobis stepped out of the shadows... Kimimaro, Sakon, Tayuya, Jiroubou and Orochimaru. "Seven Gates are left of the original eight. Soon, we'll be complete again. A suitable one will be found." Kabuto said as he and Kidoumaru joined the other five.

And then, another figure entered the cold hall they were in. _"A Konoha Shinobi, hm? Be sure to get rid of this one for real, now."_ The female instructed coldly, her voice sizzling from one pair of ears to the other. _"Move."_

---

Leaf Shinobis. Long ago, the Leaf Village, no... All of Fire country had been levelled to the ground. But few of the Leaf had survived. Over the years that passed, many, thus most, of the surviving Leaf Ninjas had been murdered.

The remaining ones, however, were not so easy to kill. There were few who have survived encounters, and the stories they told were almost always forgotten, since no one believed them. Rumours were that if you came across even one Konoha nin, you'd meet certain death...

And who was he to let that rumour go to waste?

His kunai ruthlessly went from one cheek through the other. His hardened eyes told of a horrible past. _"In the end, we all share the same fate. With poor skills such as your own, you should see this as a favour." _He ended the fight with a swipe through his opponents' forehead. _"Rest in peace."_

---

"**Sorry, Kakashi..." He had said with a chuckle. "But it seems this is your limit." Before he ended the Jounin's life with a grin on his face.**

"**Kakashi-sensei!"**

"**Ah, Sakura..." He had said... Before he threw five Kunais at her stomach and chest. Six more followed, aimed for her head. "I wonder if your guard is good enough?" He mused.**

---

_Snap, said the bone._

---

"**You just don't understand, do you!" He screamed, ramming his fist repeatedly through the other's nose. "Get this through your skull!" He yelled, two Kunai between index finger, middle finger and ring finger, aimed for the other's eyes.**

"**Get a grip, damn it!" Another yelled, but he was too late. **

"**Naruto!"**

---

_Drip, yelled the blood._

---

**He was making good movements, so swiftly. Definitely, he had to get out of here. So many had died already. Leaf was in shambles. He was one of few who actually fought back, he realized.**

"**Eventually... It'll be over." A voice came with all hurled Kunais. "I advice you to stand still and take the easier way. If this takes too long, I'll get annoyed."**

**More Kunais came, but he jumped from wall to wall, roof to roof and tree to tree. **

"**You don't want to see me annoyed." The attacked said as he appeared in front of the prey. A sword was already impaling the victim. The attacker than continued to lift the sword, while still in the other's body. **

**The result was a mess of blood, and two piles of skin that was once one body.**

**The attacker's eyes moved sideways, to find a new one, new prey running towards him and the dead one. **

"**Oh, god, no! Kiba!"**

---

_Rip, screamed the skin._

---

"**Stop, I do not see why you deem this necessarily."**

**His eyes widened as his words were ignored. Before his eyes, a comrade was decapitated. The head was caught and thrown towards him, even. Too shocked, the head made an impact with his own head, blood smeared all over his face, oozing out of what once was a complete neck.**

"**Wh-"**

**Another followed, another comrade. This one was relieved of all four, instantly. The agonizing expression and the screams coming from Maito Gai weren't registered as all he could see was blood, body parts and red, because of Lee's blood on his own face.**

**And then the last one, whose stomach seemed to explode against his own body. He was now completely covered with the blood of his comrades.**

---

_Pop, a gaze whispered._

---

"**Suh-sensei! Iruka-sensei!"**

"**Naruto! Get away from here now!"**

**A red shower hit his face full force and he was blinded temporarily. Rubbing the blood from his eyes, he saw Iruka on the ground, head missing.**

"**Iruka-sensei!"**

**A chuckle followed.**

---

_A nail broke,_

_Teeth clashed with each other,_

_Bones collided in clenched fists,_

_Muscles reinforced,_

_Hands and feet moved,_

_Arms and legs everywhere,_

_Too much movement in too little time,_

_Yet, perfect coordination..._

_**For such are the ways of rage.**_

---

One, two, three, four, five, six... eleven...

That many shadows left Konoha that day.

And only five remained.

---

Orochimaru was the Lower Gate, Kabuto the Upper one.

North, South, West and East, were divided amongst Tayuya, Kidoumaru, Jiroubou and Sakon.

Kaguya Kimimaro was the Centre Gate, and there was one other, final Gate, who had died a few years ago. He was the Outer Gate. But pretty soon... he would be back again.

---

"**You bastard..."**

"**What? What can you do, an eyeless weakling, against me, a Sharingan Master?"**

**That's where mayhem was born...**

---

TBC

Oh yeah... Who is who? Who died and who survived? Can you guess? Huh? Can you?

Short, huh? I work just like Tokeh; Short Prologues, Long Chapters.

Greets!


End file.
